Lostwave Museum
This world was created on 2011-03-24 16:15:37. It was the original world which was used in version 1.3. The seed for Lostwave was "Lostwave". It was our main and only world up until the 1.8 release when Adventureland was created. We did have a world called Seattle for a very short time, but got rid of it. The original Lostwave had 4 different spawn over its lifetime. They still can be found by warps. /warp oldspawn is our very first spawn location. it was changed a little bit since then. It used to be a little diamond block room with a few signs in it. Since then the room is gone, but the floor is still there. It was built out of diamond blocks because initially there was no big brother, residence or any sort of grief protection. Diamond was harder to break, so made it out of diamond. Once bukkit was installed, a small store was created right across from the spawn which had wool. This was our first Art Store. There was also another store which could be warped to right up the way. It had building supplies. Before bukkit was installed, those supplies were just in chests and Lostwave had to constantly fill them up. Once bukkit was installed, free signs were installed which had an endless supply. /warp spawn2 was our second, and as FKae86 put it, crappy, spawn. This was a small iron room underground that served as our spawn from 4-5-2011 to 4-29-2011. There was a little room with some general rules. At one end, when you stepped on a pressure plate you got to go into another room which listed the moderators of the time. Then there was a sign telling you to /warp oldspawn which took you back to the original spawn. This was also when the walls and ceiling of the original spawn were knocked down. /warp spawn3 was our third spawn in the original Lostwave world. It was created on 04-29-2011. This one was a little better, it was a small castle which contained separate rooms for each level so users could find out what their allowed commands were. This was also the spawn that Moosedishes blew up with TNT. It was rolled back once it was discovered with no permanent damage done. This spawn also had the unique feature that users of different levels spawned in different places. This was the only spawn on the server to ever have this. Right outside of the spawn castle there were a few shops with free signs and also the protection instructions. This protection instruction building was moved to the current spawn and is still in use today. This was also the first spawn that had a /warp build connected to it. The original /warp build still exists, it is at /warp build1, it was created April 29th 2011. The 4th and final spawn was moved to Adventureland and in its current state is our spawn to this day. This one was located at -7567, 1836. It is now just empty water because Lostwave destroyed it so there would be no confusion with the copy that is in Adventureland. 2011-06-23 09:52:50 FKae86: /msg lostwave are u bored, i though about making a new spawn area.. This spawn was started as an idea by FKae86 on June 23rd 2011. It was built by FK and Lostwave from June 23rd until July 2nd 2011, and actually continues to be built today. It has been a work in progress since June 23rd. The most complete store ever on the server was built here and continues to be used today. The next /warp build was created right near here and is still accessable by going to /warp build2, and was created on July 3rd 2011. On August 23rd 2011 another new /warp build was created and is still accessable by going to /warp build3. The new world for 1.8, Adventureland was created on 2011-09-15. Lostwave was our freebuild world and Adventureland was our Towny world. On October 21st, a new /warp build was created which can be seen at /warp build4. Lostwave was renamed LostwaveMuseum and officially retired on Nov 28th, 2011. No furthur building is allowed in this world. But it is still active as a museum for old users to browse around. The next /warp build was built in the Lostwave 2.0 world. It is accessible still by going to /warp build5 Category:Worlds